Ti Amo
by AliveYJ
Summary: FICLET! / YUNJAE / Bagaimanakah reaksi Jaejoong ketika melihat foto-foto Changmin dan Yunho dalam Ti Amo?


Disclaimer : "I don't own all character in this fanfiction. But this fiction is mine."

Genre : General

Rated : T

Pairing : YunJae

Summary : Bagaimanakah reaksi Jaejoong ketika melihat foto-foto Changmin dan Yunho dalam Ti Amo?

**Warning! Boys Love**; **MalexMale**; **OOC; ****Typo(s). **

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TI AMO**

**©AliveYJ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam dinding tengah berbunyi sebanyak sebelas kali, yang menunjukkan bahwa kini telah pukul sebelas malam. Jaejoong baru saja memasuki apartemennya seusai ia syuting Triangle. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa ruang tengah dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, sekedar melepas kepenatan dan kebosanan.

"Eh? Kenapa Cassiopeia akhir-akhir ini ramai sekali?" heran Jaejoong saat ia sibuk menjelajah _twitter_ dan menemukan banyak sekali Cassiopeia yang men-_tweet _ini itu tentang TVXQ.

"Meoong~"

Ah, sepertinya kucing manis Jaejoong terbangun. Kucing berbulu abu-abu itu meloncat ke arah Jaejoong dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan tuannya.

Jaejoong menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan memangku Jiji. Tangan kirinya sibuk membelai-belai bulu halus Jiji, sedang tangan kanannya sibuk meng-_scroll_ layar ponsel _touchscreen_-nya.

Ia melihat ada _fans_ yang meng-_upload _foto dengan _mention_ akun _twitter_-nya. Seperti gambar yang dikirim dari beberapa YunJae _Shipper_, yang pastinya tak jauh-jauh dari gambar Yunho dengan dirinya. Ia sering sekali menerima foto semacam itu.

Dalam foto itu terdapat Changmin, Yunho, dan dirinya. Foto hitam putih dengan formasi foto Changmin, Jaejoong, dan Yunho. Jaejoong melihat foto lainnya. Di sana masih sama, foto dirinya dengan Changmin dan Yunho. Tapi ia penasaran dengan tulisan yang ada di atas bagian foto itu. Tulisan, "La Storia; TVXQ!; Changmin-Jaejoong-Yunho".

Jemari lentik milik Jaejoong terus meng-_scroll_ layar sentuhnya ke bawah. Alis tebal nan rapi milik Jaejoong berkerut. Terdengar seperti bahasa Italia, "Ti Amo?"

"Hoaam~"

Ah, Jaejoong mengantuk sekarang. Biarlah, besok saja ia mencari informasi tentang Ti Amo yang disebut-sebut oleh Cassiopeia. Ia pun menutup aplikasi _twitter_-nya dan beranjak untuk membersihkan diri lalu menjelajah ke pulau kapuk miliknya yang sudah menunggu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TI AMO**

**©AliveYJ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paginya, ia digugah dengan bel _apartment_ yang terus berbuyi sejak tadi. Dengan langkah terseret, ia menuju pintu _apartment_-nya untuk membuka pintu. Jaejoong melirik _intercom,_ seperti seorang pengantar paket?

Cklek!

"Maaf, apa ini _apartment_ milik Kim Jaejoong?" tanya gadis pengantar paket di depannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. "Iya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Gadis di depannya sedikit memerah melihat senyum tipis Jaejoong. "Ini ada paket untuk Kim Jaejoong. Tolong tanda tangan di sini," jelasnya sambil menyodorkan kertas untuk ditandatangani oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyodorkan kertas yang sudah ditandatanganinya. "Ini. Terima kasih," ucap Jaejoong sopan.

Gadis manis pengantar paket itu membungkuk sedikit. "Terima kasih. Saya pamit dulu."

Jaejoong menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang tergabung dengan dapurnya sambil menenteng paket yang baru diterimanya.

"Paket apa ini?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sreek~

Di dalamnya ada sebuah kotak. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Jaejoong membuka kotak itu, ia penasaran sekali sepertinya.

"Ti Amo?" ucapnya heran.

Jaejong tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya YJs suka sekali memberiku barang-barang yang behubungan dengan Yunho. Mereka benar-benar mengerti diriku dengan baik!" ucap Jaejoong bangga.

Ternyata paket itu berisi _case_ bertuliskan Ti Amo, dan di dalamnya terdapat tiga _photobook_, sekeping DVD, dan beberapa lembar poster. Tiga _photobook_ itu memiliki tulisan yang berbeda, "La Storia", "La Via Del Romanzo", dan yang terakhir, "La Via Della Liberta".

Jaejoong berdiri, berniat membuat _sandwich_ untuk ia makan sambil melihat-lihat foto dalam _photobook_ itu.

_Sandwich _sudah siap. Ia membawa makanannya dan paket itu menuju ruang tengah. Ia menyamankan dirinya di atas sofa berwarna putih tulang itu.

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah _photobook_ yang bertuliskan, "La Via Della Liberta". Hampir seluruh di seluruh foto, Yunho dan Changmin memakai setelan yang sedikit formal tapi terkesan santai. Yunho dengan jas hitam motif polkadot dengan kemeja putih yang dimasukkan, serta dengan celana hitam selutut. Tak lupa, sepatu hitam berpelet putih yang membungkus indah telapak kakinya.

Sedang Changmin, oh, _member_-nya yang sangat manja pada Jaejoong itu terlihat sangat tampan sekarang. Changmin mengenakan jas hitam polos dengan kemeja kotak-kotak biru putih yang di biarkan diluar yang membuatnya terkesan tak terlalu formal.

Jaejoong tak berhenti tersenyum sejak melihat-lihat foto kedua orang itu. Apalagi ketika ia melihat sebuah foto di mana Yunho dan Changmin berada di eskalator. Yunho tersenyum begitu tulus, tanpa paksaan, dengan kedua jari membuka membentuk lambang _peace_. Sedangkan Changmin memasang pose melihat Yunho seperti orang yang bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho―tersenyum lebar dengan tangan membentuk _peace sign_.

Dengan tetap memakan _sandwich_-nya, Jaejoong meraih _photobook_ lainnya, yang bertuliskan, "La Via Del Romanzo". Dari _cover photobook_ itu, tampak Changmin dan Yunho yang memakai pakaian _casual_.

Oh, tidak! Jaejoong ingin berteriak histeris sekarang! Ketika ia membukan _photobook_ itu, ia melihat sebuah foto yang membuatnya tak berhenti berdecak kagum. Yunho mengendarai sepeda kayuh bergaya _classic_ dengan kaos _v-neck_ berwarna putih hitam yang dipadukan dengan _cardigan _berwarna kopi susu, dan jangan lupakan dengan kacamata hitam yang membingkai indah wajah tampannya. Jaejoong tak menyangka jika kekasih mesumnya itu sangat sangat tampan meskipun ketampanannya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Di belakang Yunho ada Changmin yang terlihat seperti mendorong sepeda yang dinaiki Yunho. Changmin yang memakai atasan berwarna hitam dan celana ketat bewarna hitam yang begitu melekat dengan kaki panjangnya tampak mempesona. Ia tak terlihat begitu tampan―menurut Jaejoong―, tapi Changmin begitu manis! Ah, Jaejoong jadi merindukan mereka berdua. Apalagi Yunho jarang menelpon dirinya akhir-akhir ini.

Foto selanjutnya memotret Changmin yang berdiri menatap jalanan, dan Yunho yang menatap kamera dengan pose menggigit kertas di antara bibir seksi miliknya. Masih dengan baju yang sama dengan foto sebelumnya. Foto-foto dalam _photobook _itu tak berhenti membuat Jaejoong berdecak kagum.

Ia tak melihat keseluruhan foto dalam _photobook_ itu, karena ia ada jadwal syuting pagi ini. Dengan tak sabaran, Jaejoong mengambil _photobook_ yang bertuliskan "La Storia" dan meraup potongan _sandwich_ terakhirnya.

La Storia. Sepertinya akan banyak mengambil _setting _di tempat yang berhubungan dengan air. Dalam beberapa foto, mereka berdua terlihat seperti sedang berlibur dan tidak memperhatikan kamera. Pose mereka terlihat begitu _natural_.

_Oh, astaga! Mereka benar-benar photogenic!_, batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jemari lentik Jaejoong membuka lembaran selanjutnya. Jaejoong tersenyum tulus melihat foto itu. Foto bernuansa hitam putih dengan Changmin dan Yunho yang _topless_ berada di dalam air, saling merangkul dan tersenyum menghadap kamera. Huh! Jaejoong mendengus kesal ketika melihat pemandangan yang mengganggunya. Kenapa? Changmin terlihat lebih tinggi dari pada Yunho.

Mata bulat milik Jaejoong beralih pada foto di lembar selanjutnya. Jaejoong tiba-tiba terbatuk karena _sandwich _yang ditelannya menyangkut di kerongkongannya. Pipi bulatnya tiba-tiba merona ketika melihat foto itu. Foto Yunho seorang diri di tengah air laut. _Damn! He's so damn sexy! _Kenapa tidak? Yunho berdiri di antara air dengan singlet tanpa lengan berwarna abu-abu yang melekat dengan tubuh proporsionalnya karena singletnya yang basah, telapak tangannya menempel pada rambutnya, membuat kedua sikunya tertekuk dan menghasilkan lengan kekarnya yang begitu seksi.

_Shit! _Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat _speechless _dengan foto itu. Yunho benar-benar seksi. Kekasih tampannya begitu seksi dan mempesona. Garis bawahi itu, kekasih tampanNYA! Bahkan tanpa _topless_-pun Yunho tampak sangat seksi. Perlu diperjelas lagi? TANPA _TOPLESS_!

Astaga! Sepertinya Jaejoong sangat terpesona dengan kekasihnya.

_But, wait!_ Bukankah _photobook_ ini dijual bebas? Setiap orang boleh membelinya, bukan? Bukankah ini artinya tubuh kekasihnya bisa dilihat oleh semua orang?

_Okay!_ Jaejoong merasa tak rela sekarang. Tubuh kekasihnya dilihat oleh banyak orang.

Jaejoong bergegas merogoh ponselnya yang ada di dalam sakunya. Jemari lentiknya menekan nomor yang telah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

Tuut~ Tuut~

Cklik!

"Hallo, Boo? Ada apa?" jawab seseorang dari line telepon di seberang sana.

"JUNG YUNHO! DATANG KE _APARTMENT_-KU SEKARANG JUGA DAN SEGERA BETELANJANG DI HADAPANKU!"

Tuut~ Tuut~ Tuut~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TI AMO**

**©AliveYJ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おわり **

**(END)**

_Author's Note _

Semoga puas dengan ficlet aneh ini! Terima kasih sudah berkunjung,

_Wanna gimme some review? ^^_

_Tuesday, 220714 _― 1.00 PM


End file.
